Jerina Love
by bubblegumbossyhead
Summary: Different ways of Jerina
1. Chapter 1

Jerome pov

I walked in the dinning room after 11:30 to see Nina there with just a big t-shirt on. I walked over there to see she was alone.

"Hello Jerome, how are you?" She said with out even looking at me, I can tell she was really sad about what happen at the dance the other day. Fabian dumped her for soomebody else. But it wasn't Joy, but Amber. Amber did go out with him ever since then she never relly was the same Nina.

"Sorry about what happen." I said trying to be cool, but I knew I fail because she was laughing. At least I made her feel better.

"You? Jerome Clark saying sorry? Are you a robot?" She said while her long light brown hair shined in the light of the oven that was on. I notice she had a knife and it was close to her.

"Nina don't" Thanking that she would kill herself but she laughed again...Was I that bad.

"What! I;m not going to kill my self. I'm just sneaking some of Trudy cake, I was heating up. She said not to get any but I am starving. Want some?" Nina said with a huge smile, then she took the cake and threw it at me.

"Oh its on! " I took the whip cream and prayed her. It was funny though bucause she licked it off but not all of it. So I sprayed Her whole body with it.

"Bring it Clark!" She got the cookies and broke them up and threw it at me. They got in my hair and I was about to faint.

"Martin, Your so going to get it now!" I threw cherries at her and she got the fugde sause that Trudy made. It was hot but I loved it. Then we got the skittles and M and M. She got a 2'litter root beer shock it and sprayed it on me. I did that same but then Then whole house plus Trudy and Victor saw the mess. They all looked shocked.

"Um...Hi?" Nina said with a smirk. "You guys hungry?" She said that a little shy.

"Martin! Clark! Clean up this mess now! You will bake Trudy a new cake ...You won't go to school but you will clean up this mess." Victor said then he left.

"You will clean up this mess. Blah blah." Nina mocked . Then we both burst out laughing getting weird looks from everybody. Then Victor came back in. I took the soda and shaked it like ho Nina shown me and sprayed his face.

"Wow Victor you were really thirsty!" Nina said in between laughes.

Nina pov

After I said that I skipped to mine and Joy room. Were now best friends since neither of us are dating fabian. Amber is still in the room though but I really don't care as much Joy do.

"Nina, that was super cool! We should do that one day as in the whole house." Joy yelled as she jumped on the bed. I smiled at that though. I would throw peanut butter at Eddie and Patricia if I do though. Pizza at Mick and fish at Mara. I would get Amber and Fabian with Joy for sure.

"We so should!"

"Nina, Jerome was wrong to start the fight." Amber said, wow she got less fun.

"I started it. I threw cake at him...but he scared me at first so yo know." I lied about the scared part but what eves.

"Do you love Jerome?" Amber asked. Yes I do i thought.

"Psht, I don't it. I love ME! Good night." I went to sleep but then I realise I have to clean up the mess.


	2. Chapter 2

Nina pov

Today were going to the new park. It got rollercoaster, movies, and more. Also a water park. Right now were about to get on a rollercoaster. It was demon popping out and we fell 8 feet under. It rocked.

"I'm never going to get on that again" Fabian yelled.

"Too dangerous!" Patricia and Eddie said. Why were they being babies? Everybody said they didn't like but me and Jerome.

"I loved it!" I said then they looked at me funny. I saw a sanging stage where they were giving money to people to sing. Many people turned it down. So, being me I ran over there and got on stage. I song 'Whip It' by Nicki Mianj. Anubis house was not really seeing that comming.

Amber pov

Nina just sung Whip it. Witch is a crazy song. She pulled me and stage and was sung 'Fashion' by Lady Gaga. I can't belive she sung that with me. When we got off stage Victor and Trudy wen't to talk to her about the song she sung.

Jerome pov

I cought up to Nina.

"Race you to the bumber car! " she said

As we ran we tripped over this lady cart and fell in the water. She spashed me with water. I took a boy water gun and sprayed her. She got water balloons. She got soup and put it in and it made bubbles. I threw some at her. People was taking pic's and saying we were too cute. Nina tackled me but I rolled her over. Then people threw coins at her, but she threw them at me. It really did hurt. My phone rung and Trudy told us to come back with the group. Oh no, we dead. Again.

Joy pov

We saw Nina and Jerome covered in bubbles and water. They had a nervous look on there face. Nina tried not to laugh at out exspessions, heck even I did.

"Nina! Jerome! why are you wet?" Trudy asked.

"We...fell in that water onver there." Nina said

"Lets get you dry before you get sick."

"Don't worry. we dried up...alot. We were way more wet then this." Jerome still soaked though. I laughed at them. I pointed at the gaint board of love that showed Nina and Jerome fighting causing everybody to laugh. Then Mara point to a one direction concert.

Nina pov

As everybdy dance to the song, me and Joy tried to sneak on stage, Jerome caught me.

"Want help?" He asked me with a smirk but I just smiled backed. He talk to the guard. I snuck on stage and sung with Joy. The boys stoped singing and It was just me and Joy. We sung 'Kiss You' we sung there parts to them and they got scared. Joy kept running after Liam, I was focus on Harry and Zayn. Joy got mad and she screamed the words and ran aft nialls and Louis. I tried to grab Harry but he kept running. I tackled him and smiled, I saw Jerome recored the whole thing.


End file.
